The present invention relates to video image signal processing for storage or transmission systems in which motion vectors are calculated to allow subsequent interpolation either of additional lines in each field or of additional fields.
Many algorithms for motion estimation have been developed. One of these is disclosed in an article "New algorithm for motion estimation" by Gerard de Haan and Henk Huijgen, Proceedings of the Third International Workshop on HDTV, Torino, 1989.